An Explanation Required
by CaptainChaos
Summary: A young man wants to know what's happening


Explanation Required.

Be gentle with me. I haven't written ANY fanfiction in a long time and actually never thought I'd be writing in this fandom. Couldn't help it, I was inspired by the rest of the excellent fanfic in this genre and if the future had been different, a tiny plot bunny stemming from TCOT Grinning Gorilla, one of my favourite books.

This is a one off. Short and sweet. Totally parallel universe, not intended to offend those who don't advocate this relationship, but it is only fanfic and we like doing what ESG only hinted at……………

**Disclaimer ; **Usual, I don't own them, don't make any money from them. All rights are the property of the estate of ESG.

'What can I do for you?'

'I need to speak with you Ma'am.'

The beautiful woman regarded the handsome, dark haired young man standing at her hotel door, the ghost of a smile crossing her lips. Standing to one side, she waved for him to enter. Closing the door, she watched the familiar strong stride from behind as he walked into the middle of the room.

'Won't you sit?

'Thank you, but what I have to say won't take more than a few moments of your time ma'am.'

'Manners too, but no more than I'd have expected.'

The young man produced the early edition newspaper. Folded open at the social gossip column, he thrust it out towards her.

'I'd like an explanation to this.' The photograph glared accusingly at her.

'Do I look like a woman who explains myself to a boy?' She chided softly. The young man puffed his chest out and appeared to grow another two inches in height.

'I'm not a boy, I'm seventeen and I've asked for an explanation to a simple question.' She detected the familiar insistence of a cross examination.

'Alright.' Her voice was mocking. The blue eyes of the young man darkened. 'But you may not like what you hear. That photograph was taken two nights ago outside this hotel.'

'What was he doing here?' She stopped and regarded him.

' I've changed my mind. It doesn't matter or let me put it another way. I don't discuss my personal business with strangers, especially one so young.'

'This affects my family, in this case your business _is_ my business.'

She took a cigarette from the box in the nearby table. Lighting it, she drew back, exhaled slowly and seated herself in the chair closest the door.

'I take it you will be going to law school next year?'

Thrown by the change of direction in the conversation, the young man remained quiet.

'Or have you decided on another direction? You could be a quarterback from the size of you.'

'I am the quarterback.' Recovering his senses a little, he carried on. 'Yes I am going to law school next year.' She nodded her approval.

'I'm glad to hear that. You look like him. A handsome devil incarnate.'

'You still haven't answered my question.' He was unmoved by her flattery.

'And I still don't intend to.' She took another drag on the cigarette. 'Ask your father.' She gave a satisfied smile. The darkened eyes flashed anger and narrowed dangerously.

_And there it is, that famous temper_ she thought. Standing she opened the door. The invitation to leave was indication enough that the conversation had been short, sweet and straight to the point, and more importantly to her, over. The young man threw the newspaper on the floor in disgust. Fighting his emotions and his rising temper he stomped out of the hotel room, leaving Laura Robertson with a satisfied smile.

Slamming the door to the house, he was going to walk upstairs when his mother appeared by the kitchen door.

'And what is wrong with you young man?' His anger subsided.

'Sorry mom. Bad day at school. I'll be in my room til dinner.' He gave a half smile and went upstairs clearing the steps two at a time with his long legs.

Returning to the kitchen, his mother smiled to herself. No sooner had she again picked up the salad bowl, the door opened and closed once more. A taller figure came up behind her and slipped his arms about her waist.

'Hey baby.' Perry Mason nuzzled his wife's neck.

'Hmmm. Come on, dinner is almost ready.' Della went to the bottom of the stairs and shouted.

'Perry, dinner's ready!' Perry Mason Jnr appeared at the top of the staircase.

'OK Mom, coming.'

Fin

'


End file.
